


Things We Share

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Series: Beatrice's army of cats [2]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Ava Silva is allergic to cats, Avatrice, Bea's army of cats, Cats, Demons, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy the demon, Soft Girlfriends, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: It's Ava's turn to bring home a new addition to their family.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva, Sister Camila & Sister Beatrice
Series: Beatrice's army of cats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843285
Comments: 31
Kudos: 219
Collections: Cat-holic Nuns





	Things We Share

“So… babe. Not that I’m complaining or anything…”

Beatrice turned over to squint at her girlfriend, untangling her arms from Ava’s. Her eyes were still bleary from sleep. “What?”

Ava scrunched her nose, sniffing quietly at the cat on her chest before craning her neck to look at Beatrice. “The demon sleeping at the foot of the bed is a bit… much. Do you not think that?”

Beatrice lolled her head downwards to look near their feet, though Ava knew she couldn’t see anything. “Well,” she broke off in a yawn. “I think Fluffy deserves everything her kitty siblings have, don’t you?”

“Her _siblings? _Bea, we’re not _keeping her _right?”____

___Fluffy snuffled, shadowy form snuggling closer. Beatrice moved her hand over Fluffy’s general area, then shot her a look that just _dared _Ava to argue.___ _ _

_____ _

Ava sank back into bed with a sigh, pulling Beatrice’s arm back over her. Apparently Fluffy was here to stay.

_____ _

____________ 

_____ _

“Tell me honestly.” Beatrice pinched the bridge of her nose. “Is this revenge?”

_____ _

Ava poked her head over the enormous bulk of a Saint Bernard. “Hmmm?” Her arms remained fastened comfortably around the dog, as much as she could reach. She buried her face in the huge dog’s fur. “I don’t know what you mean,” she said, voice muffled.

_____ _

Ava heard Beatrice sigh. “What’s his name then?”

_____ _

She lifted her head to meet her girlfriend squarely in the eyes. “Dog.”

_____ _

It was very worth it, seeing Beatrice’s face go through a wave after wave of facial expressions. Eventually, it settled on horror. “No.”

_____ _

___“Too late, he answers to it now.”_ _ _

_____ _

_“No.” ___

_______ _ _ _

“Aw look babe, Dog likes you!” Sure enough, Dog nudged Beatrice’s hand, tail thumping the floor loudly.

_______ _ _ _

“Ava I swear to-“ Beatrice paused, flushing.

_______ _ _ _

Ava grinned, taking the other girl’s hand. “Ready to introduce him to your army at home?”

_______ _ _ _

Beatrice relaxed, shifting to nudge Ava’s shoulder with her own. She threaded their fingers together and squeezed. “Yes, let’s go break the news to them.”

_______ _ _ _

An hour later, the three of them walked into their room to an expectant row of cats. Much like Beatrice, they seemed to go through multiple reaction at once. Three out of the four launched themselves under the bed. The smallest black kitten, Diego, had the brilliant idea of launching himself straight at the threat. He soared through the air to land with a squeak on Dog’s muzzle.

_______ _ _ _

Beatrice looked prepared to lunge, but Dog just snorted and gently nudged the kitten onto the floor. Diego gave a meow of complaint, fur ruffled. The others slowly crept out of hiding to give the newcomer a once-over.

_______ _ _ _

Ava was ecstatic. “They like him,” she whispered to Beatrice, tugging their joined hands.

_______ _ _ _

Beatrice smiled. “And just wait until Camila meets him.” They both snickered. “Ava, you’re not…really naming him Dog right?”

_______ _ _ _

“Of course not.”

_______ _ _ _

Beatrice relaxed. “Okay, good.”

_______ _ _ _

“His full name is Dog-las.” Ava winked at her bemused girlfriend, planting a quick kiss on her cheek. “Great name, right?”

_______ _ _ _

Beatrice could only stare.

_______ _ _ _

____________ 

_______ _ _ _

Beatrice looked up from her book at the sound of the door opening. Fluffy growled lowly but fell silent upon seeing Camila peek inside. “Are you looking for Ava?”

_______ _ _ _

Camila closed the door behind her. “Yeah, Lilith suggested they do more um… training. Well she didn’t say that. She phrased it as more ‘where’s Ava I want to whack her with sticks again’.” She peered around the room. “Is she here?”

_______ _ _ _

Beatrice hummed in confirmation, pointing to the bed.

_______ _ _ _

A lump of blankets lay there, Dog’s hulking figure nearly hiding it from view. All of the cats lay on Ava’s other side, prompting wheezy snores from the sleeping halo-bearer.

_______ _ _ _

Camila turned questioningly to Beatrice.

_______ _ _ _

“She thinks I don’t know that she’s allergic to the cats. I’m just waiting for her to tell me so I can tell her that- “Beatrice whipped out a tissue and sneezed, then dropped it into the wastepaper basket beside her chair. “-that I’m allergic to dogs.”

_______ _ _ _

Camila crossed her arms. She opened her mouth to say something, then seemed to reconsider. She shook her head and left, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like ‘idiots’.

_______ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but I hope you enjoyed! 💙


End file.
